Secure memory storage devices that are free from software typically require that all settings, administrator personal identification numbers, and user personal identification numbers be entered through a physical keypad of each of the secure memory storage devices individually. When there are only one or two secure memory storage devices, the process of entering such settings and identification information is typically not challenging. However, as the number of secure memory storage devices for deployment increases, configuration of the secure memory storage devices becomes exponentially time consuming and burdensome to an operator that is programming each individual device through the physical keypad.
The description provided in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely because it is mentioned in or associated with the background section. The background section may include information that describes one or more aspects of the subject technology.
In one or more implementations, not all of the depicted components in each figure may be required, and one or more implementations may include additional components not shown in a figure. Variations in the arrangement and type of the components may be made without departing from the scope of the subject disclosure. Additional components, different components, or fewer components may be utilized within the scope of the subject disclosure.